


run for your life, melos!

by sansrival



Category: PRISTIN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, F/F, i mean...there's dragons, ish????, minkyung raises them, yebin rides dragons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-23 23:39:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14943500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sansrival/pseuds/sansrival
Summary: Both set on wanting to prove themselves, the crossing of Yebin and Minkyung's paths comes as an unexpected stroke of fortune.





	1. i.

**Author's Note:**

> yebin is a dragon racer on a hidden mission and minkyung is an unexpected samaritan 
> 
> two (huge) inspirations for this one!  
> 1) “run, melos” by osamu dazai (a literature classic in japan with a touching theme of friendship)  
> 2) “melos” by wednesday campanella (which references dazai’s work and is a song about horse racing lol but it’s one of my favourites)
> 
> i think this is quite different from my past stories, but please enjoy!

Benevolence may not have been one of the things included in a first impression of her, but Minkyung had that side to her. She just wasn’t very good at showing it.

She knew that everyone else fought battles she knew nothing about, running a hidden race against people, time, whatever it may be.

She knew the limited extent of the assistance she could offer, but sometimes, the best way to help may have been the simplest way all along.

Like encouraging someone to keep running.

+

The sun beat relentlessly. Minkyung wiped the sweat off her face with the back of her hand, leaving a smudge across her face. She’s chided by a childish chuckle.

“You have dirt on your face.”

“You’re so annoying. What do you want?”

Siyeon cocked her head. “Hm? Who said I wanted something?”

“You only come here if you want something,” Minkyung muttered through heavy breaths. She heaved a shovel full of hay onto the trough. “If you don’t want anything, at least help me instead of standing there uselessly.”

“As if you ever help _me_ with anything,” Siyeon grumbled, “you’re the least helpful person on earth.”

Siyeon meant it jokingly, but Minkyung would admit that it stung a bit. She had been feeling a bit too hopeless recently.

Suddenly, the young girl stood tall, eyebrows etched in determination. Minkyung was no stranger to her spunk; she had known Siyeon since before the girl could even walk.

“I want to enter the dragon race.”

Minkyung paused her shovelling to let out a roar of laughter. “As if. Isn’t it too late to enter anyway? The race is today.”

“I can get into anything,” Siyeon boasted, “problem is, I don’t have a dragon.”

Minkyung pursed her lips. “Ah. What a shame. So, are you going to use your legs? Run on foot?”

“Are you kidding? I’d lose,” Siyeon answered, missing the sarcasm. “That's why I have a favour to ask you. Please, let me-”

“No.”

“-borrow one of your dragons?”

“Absolutely not.”

“Pretty please?”

Minkyung shoveled the last of the hay and walked off, but Siyeon pursued her with futile cries. So she came to a sudden halt, dust flying at her feet, as Siyeon stumbled back in surprise.

“You ask me this every time there’s a race in the village and the answer is, and always will be, no. Besides, my father would kill me if I let you ride any of our dragons. He’s already mad at me. Stick to betting.”

“You’re no fun at all,” Siyeon whined. Suddenly, as if a switch had been turned off, a wide grin spread across her face as she grabbed Minkyung’s arm. “Well, it was worth a shot. Let’s go to the track, I want to look at the condition of the dragons before betting starts.”

Minkyung groaned. Truthfully, she had little interest in dragon racing. It was a dangerous sport that only a few found success in, but was enjoyed by many. Minkyung understood the appeal; she’d just rather play with dragons than see them race each other. Nevertheless, she let herself be dragged by Siyeon. The young girl was the type of enthusiast who would never shut up once she was let loose.

+

The track was already bustling. People from all over the village gathered to watch the race.

Siyeon weaved through the crowd like a fruit fly, her firm grasp on Minkyung’s wrist unyielding as she pulled the older girl towards the paddock.

“Sorry! Ah- sorry, I’m sorry. Oh!” Minkyung uttered the whole way through. She must’ve stepped on at least fourteen different feet.

Siyeon let out a sign once they finally escaped the swarm. “We should’ve gotten here earlier,” she said, spinning on her heels and leaning over the fence. Her eyes twinkled at the sight.

Various dragons roamed the enclosure. The rough sounds of their claws dragging across the dirt blended with low roars and the busy chatter of villagers. In contrast to the noise, what Minkyung and Siyeon saw before them was far from chaotic. The scales of the dragons shimmered under the glaring sun, their wings extending gracefully from their bodies, and a distinctive glint appeared in each of their glossy eyes.

“You can tell which dragons are maintained very carefully and seriously,” Siyeon stated. “Ah.”

She stretched her arm and pointed at a particular dragon. It glowed golden in colour; the light reflecting off its scales were almost blinding. Horns protruded from its head and along its neck, with the ends dulled off to blunt points. If they were sharpened, it would’ve looked truly daunting. Unlike the other dragons, it sat calmly with a poise that exuded dignity.

Minkyung thought it looked quite out of place. But it was certainly a magnificent dragon.

“That’s Geumwa,” Siyeon said, “his rider is Osa. They say he’s from a far-off land. He doesn’t talk much, but I heard he speaks in broken sentences. Luckily for him, dragon racing is a world where language isn’t needed. And so he conquers. He’ll probably win today.”

“So, you’re going to bet on Geumwa for the win?” Minkyung asked as she watched the golden dragon stretch its neck before lying down and closing its eyes.

She was met by a mocking snicker from Siyeon.

“Of course not,” Siyeon said, walking off and giving Minkyung no choice but to follow. “Betting on the heavy favourite has a low payoff. _Everyone_ knows that.” Minkyung rolled her eyes as Siyeon strayed them further and further away from the crowd. “Anyway, I like to look at the dragons before placing my bets. They have good and bad days too, you know, just like you and me. And you can see it from how they look and act just before the race.”

Siyeon lead her to the back of a stable, devoid of any people, and towards a stack of crates along a section of the building. After being asked (or rather, demanded) by Siyeon, Minkyung helped her move the crates to reveal an opening in the wall.

The young girl crawled in before Minkyung could even utter out a question.

And just like that, they found themselves inside. The stable was large and filled with people and dragons just like outside, minus all the commotion.

At the other end of the stable, Minkyung noticed the closed doors. “Couldn’t we have entered through the doors like normal people?”

“There are guards over there.”

Minkyung froze in her steps. “You mean we aren’t supposed to be in here?”

“Of course not, silly. This place is for racers only,” Siyeon replied too non-chalantly for Minkyung’s comfort. “Just don’t say anything and follow my lead. I’ve done this dozens of times before.”

Minkyung followed her silently as Siyeon strolled down the stable, nodding her head with a smile at any rider they ran into. Her eyes, on the other hand, remained focused as she inspected every dragon they passed.

“Who are you betting on?” Minkyung whispered. She noticed Siyeon seemed to be searching rather than looking.

Instead of answering, Siyeon came to a sudden halt. The tip of her lips rose in a clever smile and Minkyung noticed the glint in her eyes. Following Siyeon’s line of sight, her own eyes landed on an ash grey dragon.

It paced slowly, clawing curiously at its surroundings. It, too, piqued Minkyung’s interest. It was nothing like the golden dragon they saw outside; rather, it was quite unremarkable in comparison, yet it had a charisma that drew Minkyung in. Its body was blanketed by smooth scales, resembling the stones Minkyung would use to skip across the water, with surfaces evened out by the waves. Its eyes, wide and alert, had a curious sparkle. 

“Excuse me,” came from a small voice within earshot, snapping Minkyung out of her moment. Her and Siyeon stepped away, allowing a girl to pass through and tend to the dragon. She was short and wore clothes that looked far too ordinary for a dragon racer.

They watched her bring a cup of water to the dragon’s mouth, but Minkyung’s eyes went to the gentle hand stroking its back. The dragon’s tail danced in the air like a snake being charmed out of a basket.

They were both rough around the edges, human and dragon, but went together like sun and shine. They looked average, some might say, but they had a gravitational pull that interested Minkyung.  

Siyeon pulled her away before they could stare any more obviously.

“I’m betting on _them_ ,” Siyeon finally answered the question Minkyung had almost forgotten she asked.

“Who are they?”

“The rider is named Yebin,” Siyeon paused to look at Minkyung with a smile, “and that _beauty_ of a creature is Melos.”

They exited stable the same way they came in – through the hole in the wall – without giving a second glance at any other dragons in the stable.

“Word has it that she’s a very good racer. Lots of wins under her belt. Even the races she loses, she still places within the top.”

Minkyung narrowed her eyes. “Then wouldn’t they be a favourite as well? You said favourites have low payoffs and yet you're betting on her.”

Siyeon gave her several reasons. First, in Siyeon’s words, she was known to win by ‘turning the tables’. She'd start slow and jump into first during the home stretch. But the feeling that she might not be able to come from behind made people anxious. Second, she had only won whenever Geumwa wasn’t racing.

“Osa’s been at it for so long, he’s built a certain kind of trust with his fans. Yebin, though, she’s new to the scene,” Siyeon explained. “Lastly, I heard she’s kind of unlikeable...you know, never talks to or shakes hands with other racers? People think she’s greedy and only cares about the prize money,” Siyeon paused with a shrug, “I don’t really care. You’d think once people turned into adults, they’d outgrow petty gossip, no?” She chuckled.

“Hm,” Minkyung hummed, “but Geumwa and Osa are racing today. You think she’ll win against them?”

Siyeon turned to her with a wide grin; she always got so into betting that Minkyung would forget she was just a kid, barely seventeen. But sometimes, her childishness shone through.

“Geumwa looks too calm today. Meanwhile, Melos is alert, but not nervous. Also,” she placed a finger on her chin, “when it comes to predicting the winner, people always overlook the relationship between rider and dragon. But you know, there’s a certain advantage with a close partnership, no matter the skill sets. And Yebin is _always_ with Melos.”

Minkyung found herself listening too intently. Siyeon had the tendency to speak endlessly like a know-it-all when it came to dragon racing. It was funny, albeit uninteresting, to Minkyung. Usually, she zoned out, but strangely, she was all ears this day.

Siyeon shrugged, but the giddy grin remained on her face. “But who knows, maybe Geumwa will win today. The whole existence of a betting environment means there’s a level of predictability, but there’s still a tinge of ‘you-never-know’ and _that_ ,” she clasped her hands together, “is what makes this sport _so, so_ exciting!”

The sound of ringing bells alerted the crowd that the race would soon start. Siyeon grabbed Minkyung’s hand witha  grin and ran.

+

Minkyung hadn’t been to many races recently. When she was young, her father brought her to them every time there was one in the village, but those trips stopped the moment she became old enough to decline. She never liked thinking about the way her father’s face fell the first time it happened. Minkyung wondered if it was selfish of her. 

Siyeon miraculously found them seats near the finish line where they could witness the all-important finishing moment. Minkyung suspected some bribery took place, but well, she was in no position to scold Siyeon when it came to dragon racing.

Minkyung felt the fire of the fervent crowd. Cheers and whoops polluted the air as flags of support flew in the sky. The roars of the audience only grew louder once the dragons and their racers appeared at the starting line.

Minkyung felt like she was about to go deaf when the announcer reached Geumwa, his rider Osa perched confidently on his back. Golden flags throughout the crowd were waved so vehemently, it looked like they were caught in a wind storm.

The first heat seemingly finished in a flash. As expected, the golden dragon finished well ahead of the others. Minkyung turned to Siyeon, expecting her to look worried about her bets, but only saw the young girl applaud respectively.

Minkyung couldn’t get behind the appeal; after all, where was the excitement if the winner was the one expected to win anyway? She was less than impressed as she watched Geumwa soar over the crowds with a proud Osa on his back.

The second batch of racers lined up soon after. Beside her, Siyeon mentioned something about how latter competitors were at a disadvantage for the final race since they had less time to rest, but Minkyung’s attention was already stolen by a certain ash grey dragon.

Melos appeared timid at the starting line; he lacked the poise and gravitas of Geumwa, but had a distinct charm on his own. His tail, pointed like a stone arrowhead, still danced in the air behind him. His gaze only stopped wandering once Yebin gave him a pat on the cheek.

_Yebin_. She was different from the other racers. She was small, undoubtedly young, but emanated an aura of determination. While the other racers waved to the crowd or did something flashy upon their introduction (for example, the bright red dragon beside Melos had breathed fire into the air, “forbidden during the race but they’re free to show off at the start,” Siyeon had chirped to Minkyung), Yebin remained stoic on top of Melos, eyes straight ahead of her. Nevertheless, the crowd roared for her in good sportsmanship.

Minkyung noticed something else that was odd about her. Unlike the other racers suited up from head to toe, Yebin wore no protective gear aside from a flimsy looking helmet that looked like it wouldn’t do much if she were to fall off her dragon. When Minkyung asked Siyeon about it, the younger girl just shrugged.

“Eh, when it comes to dragon racing, anything goes!”

Like the previous heat, the crowd silenced for the countdown and only broke into bone-shattering roars once the dragons bolted out of the start.

The race began with a running dash by the dragons.

“Why are they running?” Minkyung shouted at Siyeon. She knew her father once explained this to her as a child, but Minkyung never bothered to remember it.

“To gain the momentum they need to take off into the air! If they don’t gain enough, they’re doomed for the rest of the race! It’s crucial!” Siyeon hastily answered back, slightly annoyed Minkyung would ask such a question once the race had already started.

Through the cheers of the crowd, Minkyung’s ears picked up something peculiar from the track. It was a loud voice, still clear enough to be heard through all the noise (even through Siyeon’s incessant ear-shattering cheering beside her).

_“Run! Run for your life, Melos! Run!”_

Surely enough, it came from Yebin, who was yelling at the top of her lungs as she spurred on the dragon beneath her. Melos pumped his legs in response, charging with all his might, but the other dragons were just as fast.

At take-off, wings spread and flapped as dragons left the dirt track one by one. They soared into the air and over the crowds, circling the arena faster than a rising sun. Villagers craned their necks to watch the spectacle above them. 

Minkyung found herself more absorbed in the race than she had expected, though her eyes were only glued to one dragon.

Melos flew quickly through the air like a grey blur, but Minkyung never let him out of her sight. He was fourth, and then he was fifth, falling as far behind as sixth, but steadily, near the end, the blur of grey sped up. And suddenly, Melos overtook a dragon, and another, and another, and at the final stretch, exactly how Siyeon had told her, Minkyung watched in awe as he slowly pulled away from the rest, soaring straight into first.

By this time, the crowd’s roars grew monstrously and Minkyung felt like she was about to be carried away by the wind when the dragons zoomed past the finish line in front of her one by one.

+

Siyeon was fired up after the race. “Did you see that?! Did you?!!”

“Yes, yeah, I did,” Minkyung said, reluctantly accepting the corn on the cob Siyeon has been trying to shove into her mouth. The excitement of the race had her forgetting about her empty stomach, but the hunger had caught up to her now. 

“It was amazing! Jeez, I love come-from-behind victories. I feel surer over my bets now ‘cuz Melos is _definitely_ going to win today!”

Siyeon continued to babble about the race, her hands flying fervently as she spoke. She had corn on one hand and a stick of grilled meat on the other and she waved them around as if they were dragons.

Minkyung laughed. She hadn’t felt this excited over dragon racing in…ever.

+

Although they had been cheering all day, it seemed that the audience never grew tired. They were just as loud as they were in the previous races, perhaps even louder since this was the final race of the day. The race that _really_ mattered.

Minkyung didn’t bet on any dragon, but somehow, she felt even more anxious than the ever-giddy Siyeon. Melos and Geumwa were side by side at the starting line and seeing them right beside each other only seemingly emphasized their differences.

Geumwa was golden, like the sun, and certainly shining just as bright. On his back, Osa sat as tall as his dragon, an arm raised in greeting as he waved to the crowd like he was royalty.

Melos was ash grey, lacking the glimmer of the golden dragon beside him and remaining as timid as before. On his back, Yebin crouched in stillness. 

The two couldn't have been more different. 

Minkyung was fascinated; it was as if everyone else was completely invisible to Yebin. She and Melos gave off a different aura than the shining presence beside them - they were clearly the underdog - but with their win from the second heat in the back of everyone’s minds, everyone knew that they shouldn’t be underestimated.

The audience exploded as the dragons bolted out of the starting line.

As expected, Geumwa pulled ahead quickly as Melos struggled to keep up with the others. This time, Minkyung’s attention was caught between the two dragons.

But Yebin’s shouts were still distinguishable. “ _Melos, run! Run for your life! Run, Melos!”_

Those words, so full of conviction, were enough to fish all of Minkyung’s support. Suddenly, she found herself shouting along with Siyeon, cheering as the dragons took off into the air.

Geumwa swerved through the sky like a diving vulture, remaining well ahead of everyone. There was a fight for second and another for third, with Melos right in the middle of the pack.

The audience grew louder as the dragons passed over the opposite end. And it was during this turn, as if the audience’s cheers had ignited an engine within, that the blur of grey started speeding through.

Soon enough, Melos was tailing Geumwa. Way ahead of the pack, the two steered much of the audience’s attention towards them.

Beside her, Siyeon squealed as she violently pumped her arm into the air, yelling ' _Melos! Melos!'._  If it was any other race, Minkyung would’ve laughed at her, but this time, she too cheered just as fervently. The audience’s fire had consumed her and she was unable to suppress it.

And then, before she could even blink, the dragons turned into the final stretch. Geumwa was just barely ahead with Melos scorching hot on his tail. Minkyung clenched her fists in anticipation.

Her eyes widened and her shouts became louder as the grey overtook the gold at the final moment. Soaring past the finish line, it was clear who won.

There were no grey flags in the arena, but the audience was just as fired up. Siyeon enveloped her in a victorious hug.  

+

The track remained busy even after the race. Siyeon had been talking Minkyung’s ear off ever since Melos passed the finish line. It was certainly an impressive victory, Minkyung would admit, and she’d be lying to herself if she said that she wasn’t more curious about the young girl and her ash grey dragon now.

Which was why she didn’t complain when Siyeon dragged her around looking for Yebin. Siyeon wanted to congratulate her in person. Unfortunately, the girl was nowhere to be seen. Minkyung thought it was strange. After all, she was today’s champion; a dark horse that defeated the heavy favourite, and ought to be the talk of the village for the next several days at least.

“It’s not _that_ strange,” Siyeon explained, perched precariously on top of a wagon as her eyes scanned the crowd, “she’s known to just come and go.” She sighed, hopping off with a thud. “Well, there’s still the last event tomorrow. She’ll show up again.”

Minkyung noded and allowed Siyeon to continue with her tangent, letting the young girl brag about how much she had won from betting. Minkyung lent her an ear, but her attention and eyes were focused elsewhere.

Maybe Yebin would show up out of the blue at the corner of her peripheral vision.


	2. ii.

Minkyung frantically ran around her father’s property. She had no time to scold herself for forgetting to lock the gate before running off with Siyeon to watch the races because now she had to face the consequences of her recklessness.

Her father would kill her if he found out one of the dragons escaped.

And Minkyung would _never_ forgive herself. She was doing all of _this_ – taking care of the farm all on her own – to prove her worth, after all. That she was not as useless as her father may have thought.

She cursed to herself as she trudged through the thick green of the pasture, holding on to a thread of hope that perhaps the young blue dragon happened to be resting somewhere nearby. Nova was a pesky one, with too much energy and too much enthusiasm when it came to hide-and-seek.

Minkyung looked up to the sky. The blue was already fading to warmer shades of orange, telling her that dusk was fast approaching. To make matters worse, dark clouds had just moved through. That was not a good sign.

If she couldn’t find the dragon before night fell, she’d have to say goodbye to her social life and hello to weeks of labour on the land courtesy of her father and his idea of fair punishments.

“Now is the wrong time to play hide-and-seek, Nova…” she murmured as she slipped through the gate and hurried into the woods near their farm.

+

The sun was quickly setting. Resting against a tree, exhausted from repeated unsuccessful calls for the young dragon, Minkyung’s ears picked up a rustle. Following the noise, she found a source of light through the trees and stumbled into an open area.

A wave of relief washed over her like a tsunami when the blue dragon appeared before her eyes, rolling around another person.

“Nova!” Minkyung exclaimed, running towards the blue creature. She wrapped her arms around the restless dragon, ignoring its squirming.

“You’re a lifesaver!” Minkyung exclaimed. Turning to the girl, Minkyung blinked once she saw who it was. Dark brown eyes blinked back at her. “Yebin? You’re…Yebin, aren’t you?”

She received a nod in reply.  

Minkyung looked around and noticed the striking ash grey dragon that stole all her attention earlier in the day resting under a tree.

Nova ducked out of her hold, pulling Minkyung’s attention back to the girl in front of her. Yebin held out a hand towards Nova as the blue dragon strode back to her, letting her blue scales run under Yebin’s fingertips.

Minkyung couldn’t help the soft smile on her face as she watched Nova curl around Yebin. “Looks like she likes you.”  

“She just showed up. Hasn’t stopped playing around since,” murmured Yebin quietly, looking down at the blue dragon now lying at her feet.

Nova was a deep vivid blue, much like azurite. She stuck out like a sore thumb in the green forest.

Minkyung walked over and crouched, petting the blue dragon on its head. “Her name is Nova. She’s a ball of energy.”

“She even tired out Melos,” Yebin replied. Her voice was small, but her remark had Minkyung chuckling. Yebin averted her gaze when Minkyung looked up at her with her crescent eyes.

Who would’ve thought she’d run into the mysterious Yebin in the middle of the woods.

“It’s funny meeting you here.” Minkyung stood up and gave another look around. “…What are you doing in the middle of the woods?”

But the only response Yebin gave her was a shrug. Minkyung narrowed her eyes. Clearly, Yebin wasn’t much of a conversationalist.

“Okay then… Do you have a place to stay for the night?” Minkyung asked.

Yebin looked up. “Hm, I’d rather sleep under the stars with Melos.”

“It’s dangerous in these woods.”

“I can take care of myself.”

Minkyung snorted, successfully catching Yebin off-guard. “You don’t even look like you’ve passed your twentieth year. You’re a child.”

“I am not!” Yebin retorted, clearly offended, the lines between her eyebrows deepening as if they had been etched.

Minkyung shook her head, directing her gaze to the darkening sky. “Look, the clouds are heavy and the birds are flying low,” she explained before pointing at Yebin’s small fire, “and the smoke is curling. Rain is coming, you know.”

Yebin narrowed her eyes, skeptical, but almost as if Mother Nature had snapped her fingers, large heavy drops suddenly fell from the sky. The two girls ran towards the base of the tree, but it was no use. The rain broke through the canopy.

Melos, now fully awake, had become restless. Yebin tried to soothe him with little success.

“I told you so!” Minkyung shouted through the sound of heavy raindrops. Grabbing Yebin’s wrist, she lead her and the two dragons out of the woods before Yebin could even attempt to protest.

+

“My name is Minkyung. And since I’ve now introduced myself, we’re no longer strangers.”

She looked at Yebin expectantly from the other side of the wooden table. The other girl was holding her still-full cup quietly, staring out the window. Outside, the rain pelted the glass and lightning illuminated the night sky with thunderous cracks. If she was glad not to be out there, Minkyung couldn't tell from her face. 

“Um…are your clothes dry now?” Minkyung asked in a poor attempt at conversation.

Yebin didn’t seem to be paying attention. Minkyung wasn't sure why she kept trying to make conversation with someone who was clearly uninterested.

“You’re not much of a talker.”

At this, Yebin turned to look at her. “Sorry. I’m not very curious of other people’s lives.”

Minkyung rolled her eyes. "I never asked you to listen to my life story." 

But Yebin had already zoned out again. Minkyung shifted in her seat; Yebin was tough to crack. She seemed to be thinking about something, but Minkyung didn't have it in her to ask her about it. 

“Well…alright. See you tomorrow," Minkyung murmured. She was unsure why she suddenly felt like helping the girl, but something within had compelled her to offer Melos shelter in the stable and Yebin a spare room in her home. It felt like the right thing to do. 

Yebin didn’t talk much, save for her repeated thanks. It was clear to Minkyung that she was hesitant, that she’d rather say ‘no, thank you’, but the unrelenting storm outside drove her indoors.  

Excusing herself with a bow, she requested Yebin to blow out the candles before bed and retreated to her room.

+

There was sunshine the next morning.

Minkyung wasn’t much of a cook, but she figured she should at least try to treat the guest she had haphazardly invited into her home with breakfast. That, and Minkyung woke up feeling too eager to please.

On second thought, Minkyung wondered if it really was the right thing to do letting a complete stranger into her house, but well, Yebin looked trustworthy enough, even if she wasn’t much of a talker. Besides, she looked like she needed some help.

Was this the gods’ way of telling her to get her act together? To be kinder and more generous before karma caught up? That she had a debt and the only way to pay it off was with good deeds?

Nevertheless, Minkyung was determined to prove herself.

She knocked on the door of the spare room twice. “Breakfast is ready.”

Silence. She knocked again, and then a fourth time, before slowly sliding it open. 

“Huh?” Minkyung said. The room was empty and the bed was made; it looked as if no one stayed there at all.

Minkyung hurried outside, pulling open the stable doors with a grunt. To her disappointment, there was nothing but a dragon-sized imprint on the spot she had left Melos in the night before. She noticed the other dragons were happily munching though. It seemed like the feeds had been refilled.

Minkyung found Nova scratching her claws by the doors. Running her hand along the rough blue scales on her back, Minkyung sighed and pursed her lips.

“Was refilling the feeds her way of showing gratitude?" Minkyung asked as she looked at Nova, "Still, I would've preferred if she didn't leave without a word...”

+

If Siyeon found out that Minkyung went to the track without her, she would’ve undoubtedly gave her an earful and perhaps an interrogation. It was unlike Minkyung, after all, to go to the track on her own volition. 

So Minkyung made sure to remain hidden from Siyeon as she cautiously explored around. She wanted to find Yebin and maybe give her an earful too on how to be more grateful. The race wasn’t starting for a few more hours and yet, just like the day before, the track was already bustling with villagers. 

She recalled the path Siyeon took her through the day prior, but just as she was about to turn into the back of the stable, the sounds of an altercation caused her to hide. Peeking from the side of the stable, Minkyung gasped as she saw Yebin being shoved to the ground.

“Get off yer high horse, kid,” a man grunted, “have some respect before stepping on the track with that poor excuse of a drag’n.”

Kicking dirt onto her clothes, he then taunted the frightened Melos before stomping away.

Minkyung ran out of her hiding spot and dropped to her knees at Yebin’s side. Her earlier irritation over Yebin leaving without a word seemingly diminished upon seeing the girl on the ground.

“Are you okay?!”

She tried to help, but Yebin got up on her own, brushing the dirt off her clothes.

“You’re hurt,” Minkyung said, noticing the trail of red from Yebin’s split lip. When she tried to reach for Yebin’s arms, the younger girl evaded her hands and ran over to Melos.

Unfortunately, he suffered the same beating. Rather than appearing smooth like river stones, Melos' grey scales were covered in scratches. He whimpered as Yebin cradled his head in her arms, whispering words Minkyung couldn’t hear from where she kneeled.

“Come on, come on now, Melos, you can do it,” Yebin murmured, trying to get the helpless dragon up on his feet. But Melos could only stagger and Minkyung ran over and helped catch him just as he was about to fall.

“Both of you need to be treated,” Minkyung said as she inspected Melos’ wounds with worry in her eyes.

“No, no, w-we have a race,” Yebin stammered as she shook her head.

“You’re in no condition to race!” Minkyung retorted in disbelief.

Yebin looked at her with wide eyes. “T-there’s only one race today, I can’t afford to miss it!”

“Look at Melos, he’s injured! And if you won’t let me treat you, then fine, but at least let me take a look at Melos before his wounds get infected!”

Hearing Melos’ whimpers, Yebin gave in.

+

Minkyung took them back to the farm. Surprisingly, Yebin was the first to break the silence that had fallen.

“…Where’d you learn how to take care of dragons?” Yebin suddenly asked. Her voice was small, but there was a fascination in her tone that couldn’t be missed. She watched Minkyung treat Melos’ scratches with gentle hands.

“My father. I’ve been around dragons all my life, but I’ve always been too frightened to ride one,” Minkyung answered.

“Your father…where is he?” Yebin asked tentatively, unsure if it was okay to bring up.

Minkyung sensed her cautiousness and chuckled. She was just glad Yebin finally seemed interested enough to converse with her. “He’s…away. Should be back in a few days,” she replied. Short and straight to the point.

Frankly, Yebin didn’t need to know that her father had stormed out on her a few days prior, criticizing Minkyung’s lack of initiative on the way out. They had been growing apart for whatever reason - either Minkyung was unsure or she didn't want to think about it. He had grown tired of not only her groans whenever he asked for assistance, but also her ability to elude her responsibilities. His shouting words to her still rang in her mind.

_“You’re useless around here! Do you ever think of anyone but yourself?!”_

She knew he didn’t mean it and that they were just hurtful words that transpired in the heat of the moment. Still, it felt like all the problems Minkyung had shoved out of her sight came crashing back on her. Minkyung wasn't sure why she always acted so selfishly; perhaps she had always been like this. 

But now she was doing something about it. Minkyung was on a mission of her own, one of redemption and self-worth.

“Melos’ injuries aren’t serious, thankfully, but I advise you let him rest.”

“Thank you, Minkyung, truly,” Yebin uttered, “I don’t know why you’re helping me, but…I appreciate it.”

“I’m a nice person, believe it or not,” Minkyung replied lightheartedly, though it felt more like she was saying it to herself than to Yebin. As if saying it out loud would make it sound more believable.

“You are,” Yebin reassured. Minkyung grinned. Though she had heard more than enough thank you’s from Yebin ever since she found the girl in the woods the previous day, this simple reassurance gave her a greater feeling of satisfaction more than anything.

She switched her attention to Yebin, reaching up to wipe the blood from the corner of her lips. Since they had already closed this much distance physically, Minkyung figured she’d give it a shot closing the nonphysical distance as well.

“What happened?” she asked, keeping her focus on Yebin’s injuries.

She noticed early on that the younger girl would avert her gaze whenever Minkyung tried to look at her in the eye. Was she still shy? Minkyung hoped she didn’t make Yebin feel uneasy.

Yebin gave her a small shrug. “Sore loser, perhaps,” she muttered, wincing when Minkyung touched the cut on her lip.

“Well, he’s a pathetic excuse for a man if he goes around beating teenage girls,” Minkyung said bitterly. Noticing Yebin’s lack of anger, it almost seemed like Minkyung was the one who was more upset over what happened. “Aren’t you angry?”

“I don’t want to waste my energy getting angry over such a pathetic excuse for a man,” Yebin answered and Minkyung couldn't help but smirk.

“Good answer,” Minkyung replied. “How long have you been with Melos?”

“Ever since I was young.”

“Hm, I could tell. You two seem very close. He’s pretty fast, isn’t he? I really thought Geumwa was going to win yesterday. How’d you do it?”

Yebin shrugged. “He turned too wide at the last turn.”

“Ah...racing must be tough on both you and Melos, huh? Why do you race?”

Yebin's voice shrunk. “You’re asking too many questions…”

“And you’re receiving free medical care. Consider this your fee.”

Minkyung noticed that her retort surprised Yebin, but well, what did she expect? When Minkyung received snark, she would give it right back.  

“Because it’s fun,” Yebin murmured.

Minkyung hummed, though she wasn’t convinced. She had always been too observant for her own good. Nevertheless, she figured she shouldn’t press; Yebin must’ve been keeping it to herself for a reason and Minkyung had no business in her affairs. They were certainly no longer strangers, but they weren’t exactly friends either.

She dressed the last of Yebin’s wounds on her arm. The man had left too many ugly marks on her.

“All done.”

As if on cue, Yebin immediately stood up, but only ended up staggering as she winced in pain. Out of instinct, Minkyung grabbed the younger girl's arms to help steady her. 

“You need to rest.”

“What I needto do is race,” Yebin said through gritted teeth.

“Didn’t you listen to me? You’re in no condition to race.”

“But I have to, it’s the only reason I’m in this village in the first place!” Yebin exclaimed, stepping out of Minkyung’s hold. Exasperated, Minkyung rose to her feet.

“So stubborn... You're the type to ignore your injuries when you set your mind on something, I get it,” she said, “but please, at the very least, could you be more mindful of Melos? Since you seem to think that _you’re_ fine to race, I can tell you that _he_ isn’t.”

Yebin glanced over at her dragon. Melos was lying on the ground, his tail spinning lazily in the air. She faltered at his drained appearance and sank back onto the stool, though she was still visibly very conflicted.

Minkyung could sense her determination to get on that track and perhaps that was when her heart softened. She let out a sigh and crossed her arms.

_I really hope I don’t regret this…gods up there, are you watching me?_

“If you need to race, then…" Minkyung swallowed before clenching her fists, "then I'll lend you one of our dragons." At this, Yebin’s eyes darted to her in surprise. “Of course, racing with a dragon you’ve never ridden before will affect your performance. But you can try riding Nova. She already likes you, after all, and while it’s not much of a relationship…at least it is one.”

“Huh? You- you'd do that?” Yebin asked, rising to her feet. “But…no, but…I-I can only win with Melos.”

Minkyung raised an eyebrow. “Is winning the only thing you care about?”

Yebin dropped her shoulders, almost confused at the question. “I-well, of course! Why else would I race?”

“You said you did it for fun.”

“There’s that. But what’s the point if I don’t go in it with a mindset of winning first? There’s prize money on the line,” Yebin answered defensively.

Minkyung unfolded her arms, slightly taken aback. This was the most Yebin had spoken to her ever since they met. “Of course. Sorry.”

Yebin blinked and took a step back, suddenly conscious of the volume her voice had gotten. “W-would you really let me race with Nova? You know i-it’s risky.”

“I know. But don’t underestimate her, you saw how spunky she is. She’s never raced, but she’s got plenty of energy. Out of all the dragons we have, Nova is probably your best bet.”

The younger girl was still visibly hesitant. It was not the right moment to be amused, but Minkyung still found it amusing. Yebin may seem like she was good at hiding her true feelings, but sometimes she was as transparent as glass.

“I’m only doing this because you’re so insistent on racing. I can tell winning must be very important for you. I mean, yesterday’s prize money was _more_ than enough for food and shelter, and yet you chose to sleep in the woods,” Minkyung said as her gaze dropped to Yebin’s clothing, “er...you could also afford nicer clothes– no offence!– and Melos’ saddle is all tattered too. You don’t even race with proper equipment. Clearly you’re not spending the money on yourself.”

Yebin widened her eyes, surprised at how much attention Minkyung had been paying her. She never usually stuck around long enough for people to notice anything. “I…didn’t know anyone noticed.”

Minkyung suddenly became bashful. “You piqued my curiosity,” she admitted, smiling when Yebin ducked her head in embarrassment. “The point is…people call you greedy for having your eye on the prize, which doesn't really make sense to me... And rather than a want, I feel it’s more of a need. You must be racing for something more meaningful. I want to help. And like I said before, don’t worry about Nova. My father raises our dragons to be strong enough on their own without harming humans.”

Yebin fiddled with her fingers, keeping her gaze on the floor. “I’m surprised at how much you’ve learned about me just through observations. I’m grateful, really, I am, but even so…I can only win with Melos.”

“Eh, have some more faith in yourself. You’ll be surprised at the strength of people during times of need. I know you’ve already got quite the resolve,” Minkyung said. “Hey, I feel silly advising a dragon racer on dragon racing. Just do your best.”

She gave Yebin an encouraging smile, her kind eyes turning into those distinct crescents Yebin had seen the day before.

“T-thank you,” was the only thing Yebin could say. She felt warmth creeping up her neck, but before the red could embarrassingly spread to her cheeks, Minkyung shot her with another question.

“I was wondering something. Why don’t you wear any protective gear?”

“Oh. Uh…they weigh me down,” Yebin explained, “I don’t need them anyway. I never fall off.”

“Hm? How can you be so sure?”

“Because I’m in control. People wear them because they’re scared. I don’t because I trust Melos as much as I trust myself. Besides…if you fall off your dragon during a race, then you shouldn’t be a dragon racer anyway.”

Yebin’s sudden expression of confidence drew out an admiring smirk from Minkyung. “I admit that you _might’ve_ sounded kind of cool just now…but your logic is still silly.”

Yebin felt like shrinking once again when the warmth on her neck returned. Luckily for her, Minkyung didn’t notice and instead left the room abruptly, returning a minute later with a crate of gear.

“I have one condition for letting you ride Nova. Wear these,” Minkyung said, “just in case. These were my father’s when he used to race. I’d rather you be safe.”

Before Yebin could even try to decline, Minkyung was already placing a helmet on her head. She was incredibly insistent and Yebin figured that she was in no position to complain after all that Minkyung had done for her.

All she could do was stand there as Minkyung wrapped the guards carefully around her arms. Yebin was touched by the gesture.


	3. iii.

Yebin and Minkyung managed to make it to the track just before the race. Yebin only had little time to test ride Nova back at the farm and unfortunately, it didn’t go as great as they had hoped.

Nova was restless at the starting line, shuffling her feet as Yebin struggled to calm her. Yebin had insisted on using Melos’ saddle, but because Nova had a slightly smaller build, the saddle became loose every time Yebin tried to re-adjust. She wasn’t used to the helmet on her head nor the leather guards on her shins and arms either.

But Minkyung _insisted._

Back at the stands, Minkyung shifted in her seat. If she herself felt this tense, she could only imagine how uneasy Yebin must’ve been feeling. Her nervousness had gone up tenfold ever since they stepped onto the track.

The audience was more energetic than yesterday though. Flags of various colours were being waved in the air, even grey ones, much to Minkyung’s surprise. But there were also endless murmurs from the people around her upon seeing Yebin with a different dragon.

_“That little girl wasn’t ridin’ a blue dragon yesterday, if I recall.”_

_“Where’s the almighty Melos?! All my bets are on him!”_

_“What the hell is this, who is that? What do you mean she was yesterday’s champion? I don’t remember her!”_

The murmurs went on until they were silenced by the blowing of horns. A flag rose to the air and as soon as it dropped, the dragons bolted out of the starting line. Minkyung jumped to her feet as everyone around her rose too in wild cheers.

“Run, Nova, run!” Minkyung exclaimed, watching the blur of azurite blue speed down the dirt track. She could hear it from the track too – Yebin’s voice.

_“Run for your life, Nova!”_

It rang out crystal clear despite the resounding clamour of the audience and the powerful pitter-patters of the dragons running on the track.

Nova sped down the track. She had always been one of the faster ones amongst their dragons, and the blue blur keeping up at the front of the pack was a testament to that fact. Minkyung held her breath as the dragons took off into the air, wings magnificently spread out and blowing the dust behind them.

+

Yebin held on for dear life.

Nova was far less stable than Melos; she was a disorderly flier and the taut muscles Yebin felt beneath her told her that the dragon was anxious. Nevertheless, Nova flapped her wings wildly, thrashing her body about, leaving Yebin to rely on her own muscles to keep herself balanced as they soared through the air.

As messy and tense as she may be, which Yebin expected from a completely unexperienced dragon, Nova was fast. She could keep up with the experienced racers, as long as Yebin kept her under her control.

But it was difficult; Yebin had never raced with any other dragon except Melos her entire life. At a particularly sharp turn, she almost fell.

The whole experience was entirely different. Nova _felt_ different beneath her, despite the fact that she was using the same saddle she used on Melos. They only nearly swerved away from a collision with another dragon.

Yebin was aching. Beneath all the equipment Minkyung had her wear, she was aching. Her muscles hurt, and her bruises throbbed as if she was being repeatedly punched.

But the adrenaline kept her focused on the race, almost masking the pain. Yebin kept her eyes ahead. There were only three dragons in front of her.

+

Minkyung craned her neck when the dragons turned into the final stretch. The audience grew thunderous, muting the sound of wings flapping in the air.

She watched as Nova fought for for third place, climbed to second, and nearly catching the tail of the golden dragon at the very front of the pack.

And then they crossed the finish line. Flags raised into the air. Minkyung’s eyes scoured the stands as the audience became painted in yellow. 

+

Third place. Minkyung could tell Nova had burned out at the very last moment. She was nearly there – but not there enough.

Nevertheless, third place was a lot better than Minkyung expected, which was why she was grinning ear to ear when she found Yebin after the race.

“Yebin! Congratulations!” Minkyung exclaimed, running up to her and engulfing her in a hug, which the unprepared Yebin clearly didn't expect judging from her flustered expression once Minkyung broke apart from her.

Her rosy cheeks quickly faded away into an expression of disappointment. “I’m sorry.”

Minkyung laughed. “What are you sorry for? You and Nova did great!”

But Yebin only shook her head, keeping her eyes on the ground. “But this wasn’t the result I wanted. I’m sorry for troubling you, I’ve been an inconvenience,” she said apologetically with a bow, returning the helmet and guards with outstretched arms.

Minkyung’s grin fell from her face as she blinked at the girl in front of her. “...Hey, I know winning is important to you, but third place is far from last. You still get prize money after all!”

“I didn’t even expect to finish within the top three considering how different my circumstances were today. I was only able to finish so high because of Nova. Thank you,” Yebin told her, still refusing to meet her eyes, “but I’m sorry about my own performance. A dragon like Nova deserves a better finish, if only I did better.”

Minkyung scoffed, confused at how Yebin was speaking to her. The taller girl dropped her shoulders in disappointment, but Yebin only gave her yet another bow she never asked for. Nothing about this felt worthwhile. It was like all Minkyung had done had been for nothing.

Yebin spun on her heels without a word, ready to walk away, when she felt a hand grabbing her own. Minkyung’s last shot.

“You look so shameful, I can’t stand it… Is winning first really the only thing that matters to you?” Minkyung muttered. When Yebin failed to reply with anything, a sigh fell from Minkyung’s lips. She let go of her hand. “Okay. I get it. Have a safe trip back home.”

She didn't get it, not at all, but she was too upset to face her any longer. Without a second glance towards Yebin, Minkyung walked over to Nova, leading the dragon away.

Seeing the older girl turn away from her, Yebin blurted out, “…Wait!”  

Minkyung had no time to turn around because Yebin appeared in front of her in a flash.

“There’s something I want to ask you,” the younger girl said, a tinge of desperation in her tone as if she had been dying to ask. “Why did you help me?”

Minkyung thought for a moment. She didn’t really know to explain the compelling desire within her to extend a helping hand. In a way, she did it for herself, but that sounded too selfish for her liking. She just didn’t want to feel useless anymore.

“I felt like it,” she answered, but she can tell that that was an unsatisfactory reply for Yebin. “I’m not a nice person. Usually. That’s what other people tell me anyway. But you’ve inspired me to be kinder.”

Suddenly, Yebin grabbed Minkyung’s hand, shoving a pouch of coins into her palm.

“You’re one of the kindest people I’ve ever met,” Yebin muttered, “please, take my winnings from today and yesterday. I’m afraid this is the only way I can repay you for everything that you’ve done for me, but you deserve much more.”

Minkyung blinked at her. “…These are _your_ winnings.”

“But a chunk of it I didn’t win with _my_ dragon. It doesn’t feel right to keep this money. Please take it.”

Minkyung sighed. “Give yourself some credit, will you?” she said, her voice softening, “Nova has never raced in her life and yet you got her to third amongst all these experienced racers. Keep your winnings.”

“No–“

“ _Yebin_. Keep them.” Firm and resolute. “Don’t you need the money?”

Yebin parted her lips, but no words came out. Minkyung smiled. That was just as telling as a spoken response.

“See? You do need it.”

But the younger girl just kept shaking her head, pushing the pouch towards Minkyung. “Please take them as a sign of my gratitude.”

Seeing Yebin so insistent, Minkyung stared at the pouch before finally taking them from Yebin’s hands. 

“…Who are you racing for?” she asked. “Tell me.”

Yebin shuffled on her feet. When she glanced up, Minkyung was gazing at her expectantly. The way she looked at her made it hard for Yebin to keep quiet. So she let it out. 

“Melos isn’t my dragon. He's my best friend’s,” she finally uttered out. “But we’ve known each other ever since we were young. Since Melos was always with us, I’ve always felt like he was mine as well.” Yebin glanced over at the ash grey dragon.

“Recently, my friend fell very ill. But our village doctor…” Yebin sighed, “he lacks conscience and refuses to help anyone without payment, even if they were dying in front of him. But my friend’s family is very poor. Even worse, they’re already indebted to the doctor; they owe him more than anyone else in our village. None of them could afford to get ill, but then… well, my friend’s always been an unlucky one.”

Yebin let out a bitter laugh, though nothing about her situation was funny. Minkyung frowned, overcame by sympathy. The words just poured out of Yebin’s mouth like water from a fountain, as if she had been waiting all along to share her story with anyone who was willing to listen. 

Yebin explained that her friend’s parents wanted to sell Melos to pay for the treatment.

“But my friend would rather die than lose Melos. So she urged me to run away with him. My last words to her before I left was that I’d do everything I could to help her,” Yebin said, “and it turns out I’m quite good at racing, so I figured…if I win enough races, I can help pay for her treatment and hopefully, pay off her family’s debts as well.”

“So you’re doing this all for your friend? That’s…really admirable,” Minkyung murmured. Without hesitation, she stuffed the pouch back into Yebin’s hands. “You need this more than I do.”

Yebin staggered back. “But–“

“I’m not accepting it, so quit trying to force it back into my hands. How could I keep this after hearing about your situation?”

The younger girl was stunned to silence, staring at the pouch in her hands.

"Why didn't you just tell me earlier?" Minkyung asked. 

"In the time it takes to explain, I could be running towards another race. I know it doesn't seem like a long story, but when someone is dying, time feels a lot more precious. I can't afford to waste anything." 

"That's why they say you just come and go..." Minkyung murmured, recalling what Siyeon had told her earlier. "Thank you for telling me. I'm sorry if I've held you back, I wish there was more I could do to help you and your friend.”

At this, Yebin’s eyes shot up as she shook her head adamantly.

“No, no, don't, you’ve helped me _more_ than enough. You offered me warmth…in food, shelter, and disposition. I wish more people were as generous as you,” she said. Taking a step forward, she looked at Minkyung in the eyes. “Because of that, I’m indebted to you. From this day forward.”

Minkyung blushed, flustered at Yebin’s sudden declaration.

“Don’t say that, how am I supposed to react…” she murmured shyly, “…Are you leaving immediately?”

Yebin nodded reluctantly. “I have to. There are no more races left in this village until winter passes again. I have to keep moving and race as much as I can.”

Minkyung understood her situation, but at the same time, she was struck by concern for the young girl. 

“At this rate, you’ll pass out from exhaustion. Besides,” Minkyung frowned at the purple blotches littering Yebin’s arms, “you’re still injured.”

Yebin shook her head. “Like I said, I’m restricted by time...I get anxious every time the sun rises. My friend grows more ill with every passing day. I have to return home in time because she’s waiting for me, you know? I promised her and she believes in my return. So I have to prove my worth.”

There were moments where Yebin’s own desires and selfishness almost got the best of her, with the temptation of running away with all the money she had in her possession clawing at her conscience, to purchase the nicest land she can be offered and settle down and live her life in comfort. It was so overwhelming at times that Yebin almost gave up.

But Yebin knew that the thought of giving up and betraying her friend would plague her for the rest of her life. No amount of money nor abundant of a lifestyle would heal her from a lifetime of regret. Her perseverance was driven by a steadfast devotion to an unwavering friendship.

Minkyung found it astoundingly admirable.

“You know, you’re more deserving of respect than most adults.”

Yebin let out a sheepish smile as she shook her head.

“That’s far from true. But now you understand why I have to keep running,” she turned to her dragon, stretching out a hand to caress the side of his head. “Melos, too, knows what’s at stake. He’ll keep running on, don’t worry about him.”

Minkyung chuckled as she watched Melos curl into Yebin’s touch.

“I know Melos is strong. He’s raised like the dragons in my father’s care,” she said before turning her attention back to Yebin. “But you…humans are more vulnerable creatures than dragons. You’re dedicated and persistent, but sometimes, even that can act like a mask to genuine trouble. Don’t push yourself too hard.”

“Don’t worry about me either. Melos and I have each other,” Yebin replied, giving her a wide grin. Minkyung couldn’t help but smile, compelling her to reach over and ruffle Yebin’s hair.

“It was an honour to meet you, Yebin.”

“I should be saying that to you,” Yebin murmured shyly. “Thank you Minkyung, truly, for all that you’ve done for me. I’ll repay you one day. I promise.”

Minkyung laughed. “Don’t make such promises, you’re already carrying a heavy one on your shoulders. If you promise more than you can handle, it’ll be difficult for you to fulfill them.”

“I won't be able to leave this village comfortably without expressing my gratitude to you.”

“A thank you is enough, really! And more so, you opening up to me. I’ve gained a new friend in you.”

But Yebin just continued to shake her head. Minkyung wasn’t surprised; Yebin was a tenacious one, after all. In the short time they got to know each other, Minkyung could tell it right from the start.

“I promise I’ll make it up to you one day,” Yebin spoke to her with so much resolute and so piercing of a gaze that Minkyung couldn’t meet her eyes.

“You’re too stubborn for your own good,” Minkyung sighed, “but fine. You can promise me one thing.”

The fire in Yebin’s eyes was replaced by a distinct twinkle that brought out a soft chuckle from Minkyung.

“Go win races. Go save your friend. And _only_ once all is well in your village,” Minkyung said, as Yebin nodded her head at every word, “come back here for a visit. I’d like to see you again. And bring Melos too.”

Yebin felt a blush coming up her neck as she chuckled, rubbing her arms to hide her sheepishness. But then her piercing gaze suddenly returned as she nodded her head.

“Absolutely.”

They exchanged grins as Minkyung held out her hand. Yebin took it in hers, giving it a firm shake that ensured Minkyung that she would keep her promise.

Minkyung walked over to pet Melos and the dragon’s eyes closed at her gentle touch.

“You’ve worked hard,” Minkyung told Melos with a smile, “you’ll always be one of the best dragons I have _ever_ seen, Melos.”

Minkyung and Yebin bid farewell. The younger girl waved to her wildly as she and Melos walked off, a wide grin spread across her face. Minkyung realized that with such a smile, no one would be able to tell how heavy of a burden Yebin carried on her shoulders. She was a young girl forced to mature too quickly due to such unfair circumstances, but she fought through it like a true champion.

Mimicking Yebin’s memorable custom during the starting dash, Minkyung shouted after them jokingly, “Run, Yebin! Run for your life!”

Yebin turned around in surprise. Laughing, her walk slowly turned into a jog and then faster into a run as Melos scampered beside her and Minkyung’s shouts echoed behind her.

 +

Minkyung knew she’d come back one day. That Yebin would save her friend and then she’d give Minkyung a visit. It would all happen in due time.

She knew Yebin must keep running and why. The girl was on a mission and although there was a lot of uncertainty, Minkyung hoped that at least there was something certain ahead of her that Yebin could look forward to – in particular, Minkyung and the hope she ignited within her.

Minkyung, too, felt like something within her had changed. She knew that she wouldn’t be able to tell her father most things that had transpired in the past few days. But at least she knew within that she was different from the girl her father had walked out on.

Both her and Yebin’s efforts would be rewarded. The gods would see to it. Minkyung was sure of it.

And so she shouted at Yebin to keep running. All at the same time, she too told herself the same thing.


End file.
